De peleas, secuestros y declaraciones
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry y Hermione discuten por una tonteria. Hermione tiene un pretendiente y a Harry solo se le ocurre un modo de arreglar las cosas. Oneshot. HHr


**N.d.A.: **Por fin. Lo logré. Janepoter, aquí está la historia que te prometí. No sé si será lo que tu habías pensado, pero espero que te guste.

Como te dije es tu regalos de navidad por ser tan paciente.

Y ahora la historia.

De peleas, secuestros y reconciliaciones 

Un hermoso y radiante sol de abril despertaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts ese sábado por la mañana. En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso un joven de brillantes ojos verdes y revuelto pelo azabache recibía el nuevo día con muy mala cara. Las ojeras marcadas bajo sus preciosos ojos indicaban que no había dormido casi nada al menos en los últimos tres días.

Y no era para menos, justo ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con su mejor amiga Hermione; era el tiempo que hacía que habían discutido y era el tiempo que llevaba intentando descubrir porqué había reaccionado de ese modo sin poder evitarlo como lo había hecho todas las veces anteriores.

FLASBACK 

Harry llegaba a la sala común después de terminar un castigo con Snape, y por eso estaba de muy mal humor, y lo que vio solo entrar no ayudó mucho a mejorarlo.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la parte más alejada de la sala común y muy cerca el uno del otro. Demasiado cerca de los ojos de Harry; y hablaban entre susurros y cuchicheos.

No lo soportó más. Explotó. La tensión por todo lo ocurrido con los mortífagos y Voldemort en la última batalla, el castigo con su queridísimo profesor de pociones, el hecho de que Hermione, a sus ojos, coqueteara con todo estudiante masculino existente en Hogwarts, y el hecho de que él fuera incapaz de confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos formaron un cóctel explosivo que en algún momento tenia que estallar y, pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarlo, no pudo y, como siempre se lo hizo pagar a la única persona que no se lo merecía: Hermione.

Se acercó furioso a los sillones y, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Ron, la encaró reclamándole algo a lo que no tenía ningún derecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿te lo pasas bien? – gritó enfurecido.

- Harry, calmate y hablamos – Hermione como siempre intentaba calmarlo.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? Como quieres que me calme si cuando llego del castigo con Snape, que por cierto es tu culpa. Me encuentro con esto?

- ¡Ya está bien Harry! – parecía que esta vez Hermione no le iba a permitir irse de rositas; y tras el grito de Hermione la sala común se vació rápidamente y Ron fue el primero en desaparecer pues sabía muy bien que cuando esos dos discutían era peor que Voldemort, Snape, Umbridge y un ejercito de mortífagos furiosos todos juntos, y hacía que las disputas entre él y Hermione parecieran un juego de niños y palabras de cariño en vez de una discusión.

Harry y Hermione discutían pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacían temblaban las paredes y eso Ron y los demás estudiantes de séptimo año de Gryffindor lo sabían muy bien, por eso creyeron que era mejor desaparecer de allí y llevarse a los otros estudiantes lejos del ojo del huracán.

- No Hermione! No basta. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo hable a mis espaldas, de que todo el mundo crea que no tengo sentimientos y que crean que pueden usarme a su antojo y de que nadie me diga nunca lo que ocurre. – Harry estaba muy furioso.

- ¿De qué hablas Harry? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- De Dumbledore, de Ron… - hizo una pausa y continuó - … y de ti.

- ¿De mi? Cuando te he mentido Harry? Dime. Cuando he hecho yo algo como todo eso que has dicho.

- Últimamente muy a menudo. Cada vez que te encuentro hablando con Ron o calláis de repente. Si hasta parece que tienes más confianza a Malfoy que a mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Luchaba contra si misma para no darle una bofetada para que dejara de decir tantas idioteces. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

- Mira Harry – habló lo más calmadamente que pudo – Veo que no se puede hablar contigo ahora; estás demasiado alterado y ofuscado; así que cuando estés más calmado me vienes a buscar y hablamos todo lo que quieras; y ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación.

No había dado ni dos pasos en dirección a las escaleras cuando oyó la voz de Harry.

- Todavía no hemos terminado Hermione – y la cogió por el brazo bruscamente haciendo que girara sobre si misma.

La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar.

¡PLAFF!

Harry la soltó y se llevó la mano a su mejilla donde se encontraba la marca de la mano de la chica mientras miraba atónito a Hermione.

- ¡JAMÁS! – dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice y luchaba por retener las lágrimas – Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

Y dicho esto se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio, pero no puedo evitar que Harry viera como se le escapaban las primeras lágrimas.

En ese momento Harry comprendió que había cometido el error más estúpido y grande de toda su vida y también sintió que se le oprimía el corazón y se sintió el ser más ruin del planeta por hacer llorar a Hermione.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y aun hoy, tres días después, no había conseguido arreglar las cosas con ella ya que lo evitaba a toda costa.

¡Si hasta salía de la biblioteca cuando él entraba!

No podía más, tenía, no, NECESITABA arreglar las cosas con Hermione y lo necesitaba ya.

Decidido a arreglar las cosas con ella a cualquier precio salió en dirección al Gran Comedor donde supuso que se encontraría la chica a esas horas de la mañana.

Iba tranquilo, pensando como podía arreglar el desastre cuando la mención del nombre de Hermione procedente de uno de los pasillos llamó su atención y, haciendo gala de su maestría por meterse donde no le llaman, se acercó al pasillo para escuchar y vio a dos chicos, Terry Boot y un chico al que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Pero estas seguro? – preguntó el chico desconocido.

- Si. – respondió Boot.

- Y entonces dime, ¿cómo lo harás?

- Ahora que se ha discutido con Potter, Hermione pasa mucho tiempo sola y seria poco caballeroso de mi parte permitir que una chica tan guapa como ella pase tanto tiempo sola, así que me acercare a ella posiblemente con los deberes como excusa y poco a poco lograré captar su atención.

- Eso está muy bien pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes? – preguntó el desconocido.

Boot movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación e hizo rodar los ojos como signo de desesperación.

- Tu no te enteras de nada. Ahora es el momento adecuado. Ha discutido con el señor voy-a-salvar-el-mundo-porque-soy-el-mejor.

- ¿Y?

Boot bufó desesperado.

- Creo que si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuerpo la perderías en cualquier parte. A ver, ahora que se han discutido toda la atención de Hermione se ha desviado y lo ignora por completo, con lo cual ella ve más cosas de las que ocurren a su alrededor.

- ¿De verdad? Yo no he visto tal cosa.

- ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Si Potter anda cerca Hermione pierde el mundo de vista y solo existe él. Está claro que está loca por sus huesos.

- Está bien Terry. Lo que tu digas, pero ahora ¿podemos ir a comer? Me mero de hambre.

- Vale, vale. Anda muevete.

Y poco a poco se fueron hacia el gran comedor dejando el pasillo vacío y a Harry en estado de shock y furioso; y no fue hasta que escuchó a uno de los cuadros del pasillo tropezar con el marco al intentar cambiar de imagen que regresó en si.

Decidido, ahora si, definitivamente a arreglar las cosas con Hermione y evitar que alguien se le adelantara puso rumbo al comedor con una sola idea en la cabeza: encontrar a Hermione.

Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues cuando él iba llegando al gran comedor, Hermione iba saliendo y lo más importante: lo hacía sola.

Era el momento. No podía dejarlo escapar.

Se acercó a ella y habló.

- Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?

La chica no contestó. Giró la cara a otro lado y siguió su camino. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y menos tan pronto.

- Hermione – la tomó del brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos – por favor. Dame cinco minutos. No pido nada más.

Su mirada era triste y suplicante y Hermione estuvo a punto de ceder, pero recordó lo ocurrido y volvió a adoptar su postura fría y distante.

- No Harry. No hay nada que hablar. Tu ya me lo dijiste todo hace tres días. Y ahora, si me disculpas – apartó la mano de Harry de su brazo. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo y la colgaban a un hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

Desde su posición pudo observar la espalda de Harry y como se alejaban del gran comedor. Hermione ni siquiera intentó liberarse del agarre de Harry pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que si se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión; así que se resignó a esperar a ver que ocurría a continuación.

Unos diez minutos después Hermione observo como Harry caminaba varias veces por delante de la misma pared, por lo que dedujo que labia llevado a la sala de los menesteres.

Una vez dentro Harry por fin la depositó en el suelo. Ella agradeció volver a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y en ese momento recuperó su furia inicial y encaró a Harry esperando que él hablara, cosa que no hizo. Así que tomó las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estás contento no? Ya has hecho el tonto, me has puesto en ridículo y has demostrado que eres peor que un niño pequeño malcriado. ¿Me has traído aquí para no decirme nada y hacerme enfadar o solo has hecho por gusto?

Harry seguía sin decir nada. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Si no tienes nada que decir me voy.

Y sin vacilar un solo momento Hermione se dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con el pomo de la puerta Harry, que seguía de espaldas a ella, habló.

- Te amo.

Simple. Sencillo. Claro. Corto. Conciso. Verdadero.

Ella no necesitó nada más. Esas dos palabras se loo explicaron todo. Retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta, se acercó a Harry y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, y en esos mares esmeraldas ella pudo ver el arrepentimiento que sentía.

Iba a contestarle que ella también lo amaba y que todo estaba perdonado y olvidado pero él no se lo permitió.

- Lo siento. Siento todo lo que dije el otro día. Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido, pero sobretodo siento mucho haberte hecho llorar.

- Tranquilo Harry – Hermione puso su mano en la mejilla del chico – Está todo perdonado. No tienes que disculparte más.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Harry temeroso y tímido.

- Te amo. ¿Te vale eso? – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y, mirándola directamente a los ojos castaños comprendió el significado de esa frase que había leído en un libro tiempo atrás: "El primer beso no se da con la boca, se da con los ojos".

Hermione sonrió aún más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo el latido acelerado del corazón de Harry y el calor que emanaba y él respondió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura.

Poco a poco el abrazo perdió intensidad y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y fue como si los labios de Hermione fueran un imán para los de Harry y los de él lo fueran para los de ella.

Sus caras se acercaron y sus narices se rozaron, los alientos se mezclaron, los ojos se cerraron y los labios hicieron contacto en el beso de amor más cálido, tierno y lleno de sentimientos que nadie había sentido jamás.

El beso subía y bajaba de intensidad constantemente y Harry descubrió que Hermione sabia a fresas y libros y ella descubrió que Harry sabia a chocolate y lluvia.

Al separarse pudieron ver el amor que se tenían reflejado en los ojos del otro.

De repente el semblante de Hermione cambió a uno más serio e interrogante y Harry temió que le hiciera la pregunta clave.

- Harry. ¿por qué montaste todo ese numerito? ¿Qué te ocurría?

¡Bingo! Hermione daba otra vez en el clavo, como siempre.

- Bueno… después de la última batalla contra Voldemort y compañía y el castigo con Snape estaba muy tenso y nervioso y además había vuelto a tener pesadillas sobre la muerte de mis padres, Cedric y Sirius.

Intenté hablar con Ron pero era imposible, se pasaba y de echo se pasa, la mitad del tiempo en la luna y no quiere decirme porque…

- Tu mismo te has respondido.

Harry la miró con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que tu mismo te has respondido. Ron anda en la LUNA – remarcó la última palabra. - ¿Lo entiendes?

- No. En la luna. Ron anda en la luna por…- Harry miró al techo mientras intentaba entender y de repente se encendió la luz. - ¡LUNA! Claro, está loco por ella, por eso no me hacía ni caso y andaba tan distraído.

- Vaya, veo que lo captaste – ambos sonrieron. – Has descartado a Ron, pero, ¿por qué no acudiste a mi?

- Lo intenté, pero cada vez que me acercaba parecía que tenías mejores cosas que hacer con cualquier otra personas que no fuera yo y, si a eso le sumas que estoy loco por ti y que no podía acercarme a ti sin que me temblara todo y que tengo el carácter que tengo, pues tu misma.

Además cada vez que me acercaba a ti y a Ron cuando hablabais siempre callabais y la verdad es que es un poco molesto. ¿Podrías decirme que hablabais y por qué yo no podía saber nada?

- Luna – fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Harry con cara de estupefacción. - ¿Por eso callabais cuando yo estaba cerca? Pues déjame decirte que no le encuentro el motivo.

- Miedo.

- ¿De que? No lo entiendo. Cada vez entiendo menos a Ron. ¿De que demonios tenía miedo?

- Burlas.

- Oye, ¿vas a responder siempre con una sola palabra?

- No. – Hermione soltó una risita.

- Hermione ya vale, no tiene gracia. Es exasperante.

- Esta bien, está bien. Ron no quería decirte nada porque tenía miedo de que te burlaras de él por estar enamorado precisamente de Luna. Yo intentaba convencerlo de que no lo harías pero es más terco que una mula, y, por si te interesa, lo que hablábamos era de cómo podía conquistar a Luna aunque no creo que tenga que esforzarse mucho la verdad.

- ¿Y por eso me he comportado así y he montado ese numerito! Soy un idiota.

- Si, pero eres mi idiota. – dijo ella y lo besó. – Y ahora dime porque narices me has secuestrado y me has traído aquí.

- Boot.

- ¿Boot? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Si Boot. Cuando iba hacia el gran comedor oí como hablaba con uno de sus colegas sobre un plan para conquistarte. En ese momento supe que no podía permitir que alguien se me adelantara, así que me decidí a hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas a toda costa, pero tu no me dejaste no siquiera decirte hola, así que no me quedó otro remedio que secuestrarte. Pensé que si te traía aquí a lo mejor me escuchabas. – Harry hizo una sonrisa tímida. – No me equivoque del todo.

- No. – respondió ella. – Pero espero que la próxima vez que loo hagas seas un poco más cuidadoso. Aun me duele la cabeza de toda la sangre que me he ha acumulado al ir boca abajo.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron regresar a la sala común para hablar con Ron y comunicarle la buena noticia a él y a todo el mundo que quisiera escucharla.

De regreso a Gryffindor fueron abrazados y dándose besos cada vez que podían y entre beso y beso realizaron promesas de amor eterno.

**FIN**

Barcelona, 21 de diciembre de 2005

**N.d.A.: **Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

Felices fiestas a todos.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
